


bright so sexy (a brans smut fic)

by lucidnightmares



Category: SCP Foundation, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Blood and Gore, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, What have I written, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: i wrote this in october 2019
Relationships: Jack Bright/Sans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	bright so sexy (a brans smut fic)

Bright walked down the halls of site-19 when he saw the hottest mothefucker ever!! Scp 7849 his love forever but they could never be together EVER because he was an scp and bright was doctor, but nobody was around at that time so bright walked up to him and he said ‘’hi sans’’ and blushed and sans said ‘’hi bright’’ and brights eyes extended out of his sockets like a looney toon and he said ‘’touch foreskin’’ then they had hot steamy yaoi eyeball cunnilingus sex, but then kondraki walked in and sans said ‘’uh oh stinky’’ and bright said ‘’shabbab’’ and kondraki immediately imploded, and it was all cummy and bloody and ew. Then bright took out his 100 inch peener weener and proceeded to do the dididid with sans lmao

**Author's Note:**

> god i'm so fucking sorry


End file.
